Max (The Losers)
Max 'is the main antagonist of the 2010 American action comedy film based on the adaptation of the Vertigo comic book series of the same name ''The Losers. He is portrayed by Jason Patric. Biography Bolivia The Losers are an elite black ops team of United States Special Forces operatives, led by Clay and formed by Roque, Pooch, Jensen, and Cougar, who are sent to Bolivia in a search and destroy mission on a compound run by a drug lord. While painting a target for an upcoming air strike, the Losers spot slave children in the compound and try to call off the attack, but their superior, codenamed "'''Max", ignores their pleas. With no other option, the Losers enter the compound, successfully rescue the children and kill the drug lord in the process. As a helicopter arrives to pick them up, Max, convinced that they know too much, orders it to be destroyed, unaware that they decided to rescue the children first. The Losers watch as a missile destroys the helicopter and kills 25 innocents. Knowing that the attack was meant to kill them, they fake their deaths and become stranded in Bolivia, determined to get revenge on the mysterious Max. Snuke Max appears for the first time negotiating with three scientists, after his personal bodyguard and right-hand man Wade kills one of them, the others agree to help Max, Max then is shown flying over the sea on a helicopter with Wade and his assistant contemplating a "Snuke" an eco-friendly bombs with the potency of a nuclear warhead, but no fall-out, when they land, Max's assistant holds and umbrella over his head as he walks talking with Wade, Max then kills his assistant with Wade's gun for letting the sunshine touch him for a brief moment, Max plans selling the Snuke to international terrorists Four months later, Clay is approached by Aisha, a mysterious woman who offers him the chance to kill Max, against whom she wants revenge. Clay accepts and Aisha arranges for the Losers to return to the United States, where they proceed to attack a convoy lead by Wade and supposedly carrying Max, only to discover that they were tricked by Aisha into stealing a hard drive with Max's secrets, the group also reveals the worked with Wade once and describe him as a "bad man". The Losers are alive On the next scene, Max and Wade are shown on a facility, Max demands an explanation on what happened with his hardrive, Wade then tells him The Losers are alive and they stole the hardrive, Max orders Wade to get a team of 18 men in 12 hours. Unable to access the files, Jensen infiltrates the company that made the drive and steals an algorithm that allows him to crack the code, discovering that the drive contains credits for a $400 million transfer in Max's name, which he received for selling Snukes. Tracing the money flow to the Los Angeles International Port Of Entry, which the Losers deduce is Max's base, a plan is formed to attack it and kill Max. Roque's betrayal Vikram, the scientist Max made the deal with want more money for the weapons, Wade informs Max, he changes plans and orders Wade to execute the 18 men he asked for (one of them even being Wade's brother in-law). While studying the drive, Jensen discovers that their mission in Bolivia was a cover so Max could eliminate the drug lord—who had discovered his plan—and that Aisha is the man's daughter, seeking revenge for his death. After her cover is blown, Aisha shoots Jensen and escapes. Believing that she might betray them, meanwhile Max and Vikram have a meeting. The Losers decide to speed up their attack on Max's base at a container park, only to be betrayed by Roque and captured by Max and Wade. As the Losers are lined up to be executed, Aisha returns and ambushes Max's team. In the ensuing fight, Clay confirms that he killed Aisha's father. Meanwhile Max orders Vikram to activate the Snuke. Final Showdown Clay and the team ambush Max, starting a shootout with his men, Roque and Clay get into a fight, Clay manages to break Roque's arm, he escapes from Clay and attempts to steal Max's plane, loaded with his money, and tries to escape. As Roque's jet heads down the runway, Wade takes a motorcycle and goes after him to retrieve Max's money as Max kills Vikram. Cougar shoots the motorcycle's engine, causing Wade to be hurled into the jet's engine and the flaming motorcycle to be hurled into the cockpit of the plane, which explodes, killing Roque. As Jensen, Cougar and Aisha help Pooch, who has been shot in both legs by one of Max's security guards, Clay pursues Max to a crane, where Max says that he has activated a Snuke that will destroy Los Angeles, Max tells Clay he can shoot him, Clay however shoots him in the shoulder, Max throws the detonator of the crane and into the water, Clay goes after it and manages to catch it before it activates the Snuke, Max however escapes, later is shown he is on a bus, he calls Clay telling him he is back where he started but Clay affirms that he now knows what Max looks like and will soon find him, Max hangs up but two thugs approach him and rob him, his fate after this is unknown, although it is implied he is still alive and at large. Category:Karma Houdini Category:Liars Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Charismatic Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Master of Hero Category:Greedy Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Neutral Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Traitor Category:Opportunists Category:Nameless Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Businessmen Category:The Heavy Category:Evil from the Past Category:Movie Villains Category:Non-Action Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Big Bads